


내가 이름을 불렀을 때, 너는 꽃이 되었다

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae
Summary: 3챕터 another





	1. Chapter 1

세상을 발칵 뒤집은 건 운석충돌 예고나 외계인이 침략한다는 소식 따위가 아니었다. 오라는 지구멸망은 안 오고 왜 뜬금없이 지하에서 괴물들이 올라오는지 모르겠지만, 덕분에 일 년 가까이 뉴스를 틀든 인터넷을 하든 괴물들 이야기만 물리게 잔뜩 들었다.  
괴물들의 지상 진출로 지구는 한동안 시끄럽기 그지없었다. 사회의 구성원으로 받아들이자, 다시 지하로 돌려보내야 한다, 이해타산만 맞으면 상관없다는 의견부터 괴물들을 숭배해야 한다는 미친 의견까지 나오는 등 개판이 따로 없었다.

“사천 오백 원입니다.”

그래도 이젠 어느 정도 열기가 식어 괴물이 길거리에 돌아다니는 정도론 놀라지도 않는다. 저기 교복을 입은 불꽃 괴물이 지나가는데도 누구 하나 눈길을 주지 않고 있고. 뭐, 아무리 특이하고 별난 것이라도 계속 접하게 되면 ‘일상’이 되고 ‘보통’이 될 테니까.  
그런데 나는 왜 아직도 괴물들이 신기하게 보이는 걸까? 왜 다른 사람들은 시선도 주지 않는 저들에게, 나는 왜 자꾸 시선을 주게 되는 걸까?

‘진짜 할 짓이 없나 보다. 이런 생각이나 하고.’

얄팍한 머리가 그만 생각하라고 질타하는 것과 동시에 손님이 들어온다. 그렇게 하루가 저물고, 유리창 너머 풍경들이 어린 시절 물 위에 푼 데칼코마니 물감마냥 흩어진다.

 

“수고하셨습니다.”

가볍게 인사를 한 뒤 편의점을 빠져나와 밤거리를 걷는다. 흐릿해진 시야로 네온사인 빛이 형체를 잃고 뭉개지고, 그 사이로 술에 취한 아저씨들이 고래고래 소리치며 내 옆을 지나간다. 실수로 부딪힌 어깨가 아팠으나 항의하지도 못하고 사람과 괴물들을 끝없이 지나친다.

“피곤해. 피곤해. 피곤하다고....”

몇 번이나 그런 말들을 중얼거렸지만 그렇다고 피곤한 몸이 개운해질 리가 없지. 그 와중에 뱃속을 흔드는 천둥 같은 소리와 힘이 쭉 빠지는 허기짐에 짜증이 확 치민다. 편의점 음식은 질렸고 식당에서 밥을 사 먹자니 지갑이 여의치 않다. 직접 차려 먹기엔 오늘은 다른 때보다도 기운이 나지 않는다. 누군가 차려주는 밥을 먹는다는 선택지는 내 인생에서 사라진 지 오래고.  
그렇게 먹이를 찾는 하이에나처럼 어슬렁거리던 중, 광장 구석 핫도그를 파는 작은 가판대가 눈에 들어왔다. 나무판자들로 대충 만든 게 확연히 티 나는, 그런 주제에 새 걸로 보이는 전자레인지를 차려놓은 정체불명의 노점상이었다. 그러나 무엇보다 내 시선을 끈 건 그 가판대의 주인이었다.

“해골?”

어린아이만 한 해골이, 아니 정확히 말하면 해골처럼 생긴 괴물이 웃는 얼굴로 앉은 채 졸고 있다. 그런 키에 어울리지 않게 입고 있는 옷은 꼬질꼬질한 후드티에 츄리닝이라니. 괴물들의 패션 센스는 몇 번을 봐도 잘 모르겠다.  
한참을 멀찍이 지켜봤지만, 해골 괴물은 사람들이 지나가든 말든 꾸벅꾸벅 졸뿐이었다. 좀 더 가까이 다가가서 볼까? 그런 생각을 하며 가판대에 가까이 다가가자, 처음부터 졸지 않고 눈만 감고 있었다는 듯 해골이 빠르게 눈을 뜨더니 딱딱해 보이는 눈구멍으로 윙크한다.

“핫도그 하나에 이천 원인데, 어때?”

해골의 질문에 멍청이가 된 듯 네? 하고 되묻자 해골이 씩 웃으며 핫도그를 가리킨다. 그 가리키는 손도 사람의 뼈와 흡사한 모양새라, 핫도그는 눈에 들어오지도 않고 해골의 얼굴과 손만 자꾸 쳐다보게 된다.

“소시지만 넣은 건 이천 원. 치즈 넣으면 삼백 원 추가야. 케첩도 듬뿍 넣어준다고.”  
“어....”  
“그 외에 콘 샐러드 넣은 것, 계란 넣은 것 등 ‘골’라 먹는 재미가 있다고.”

한참을 망설이다 햄만 넣은 핫도그를 선택하자, 해골은 능숙한 손짓으로 핫도그를 가판대 위에 설치된 전자레인지에 넣고 돌린다. 고양이 귀가 달린 전자레인지에서 냥 냥 냥 하고 경쾌한 울음소리가 들린다.  
잠시 후 해골이 김이 모락모락 피어오르는 핫도그를 꺼내 케첩을 마구 뿌려 건네준다. 근데.... 좀 많이 부은 것 같다? 핫도그가 시뻘건 게 영 불안하기만 하다.  
애써 불안감을 누른 뒤 핫도그를 한입 베어 물자, 갑자기 입 안에서 강아지 울음소리가 울려 퍼진다. 그 소리에 깜짝 놀라 하마터면 핫도그를 떨어트릴 뻔했다.

“아이고, 내가 놀라게 했나?”  
“뭐, 뭐.... 이게 뭔 소리야?”  
“핫‘도그’니까 강아지 소리가 나는 건 당연하잖아?”

두둥 탁. 북도 없는데 어디선가 북 치는 소리가 들린다. 어떻게 반응해야 할지 감을 못 잡고 있는데, 해골이 재밌어 죽겠다는 듯 킬킬 웃는다.

“와, 이렇게 재밌는 반응을 보이는 인간은 간만인걸.”  
“아, 하하......”  
“흠. 그렇다면 나도 거기에 대해 보답을 해야겠지.”

해골이 가판대 밑으로 몸을 수그려 페트병을 꺼내, 보랏빛 액체를 한 잔 따라 내게 내민다.

“자, 서비스야. 겸사겸사 너를 단‘골’로 만들기 위한 호객행위.”  
“고, 고마워.”

종이컵 안에 담긴 보랏빛 액체가 찰랑거린다. 불길한 색깔이란 생각을 애써 누르고 입에 댄 순간 나도 모르게 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 몸에 들러붙어 떨어지지 않던 피로감이 싹 날아가는, 하늘로 승천하는 기분이 몸을 휘감는다.

“와, 이거 마시니까 피로가 날아가네. 이거 뭐야?”  
“비밀 레시피로 만든 피로 회복제지.”  
“핫도그를 말고 이걸 팔면 엄청 뜰 것 같은, 아니, 핫도그가 맛없다는 게 아니라 이게 너무 뛰어나서...!”

등신같이 뭔 쓸데없는 말을 하는 거야? 푼수처럼 뭔 주책바가지를 떠는 거야? 부끄러움에 얼굴이 화끈거려 나도 모르게 시선을 피한다.  
겨우 고개를 되돌렸더니 해골이 날 뚫어지게 쳐다보고 있어 하마터면 또 고개를 돌릴 뻔했다. 뻥 뚫린 두 눈에 둥둥 떠 있는 하얀 눈동자가 밤하늘에 떠 있는 달 같다는 생각이, 불현듯 드는 건 왜일까.

“헤. 걱정 마. 전혀 기분 나쁘지 않았어. 칭찬이잖아?”  
“아.... 뭐, 그렇지....”  
“친구, 긴장 풀어.”

만난 지 얼마나 됐다고 친구라니, 괴물들이 다 저 해골 같은 건지 아니면 저 해골만 그런 건지 모르겠다. 민망함과 어색함에 핫도그와 특제 피로회복제를 급하게 먹다 목에 걸릴 뻔했다. 덕분에 해골은 놀란 얼굴로 천천히 먹으라고 소리쳤고.  
다 먹고 급히 자리를 뜨니 해골은 아까처럼 눈을 감고 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작했다. 그 모습을 한참 동안 쳐다보다, 다시 도망치듯 눅눅한 골목길을 향해 걸음을 옮겼다. 내가 있어야 할 곳으로. 나에게 딱 어울리는 곳으로.  
그런데도 왜 나는 몇 번이나 뒤를 돌아보는 걸까. 그 해골이 나를 쳐다보는 것도 아닌데. 그 해골이 나를 부르며 붙잡는 것도 아닌데. 왜 나는 자꾸 그 해골을 머릿속에서 지울 수 없는 걸까. 왜, 어째서.....

 

해골은 어제와 같은 장소에서 같은 모습으로 핫도그 장사를 하고 있었다. 손님이 오건 말건 신경도 안 쓰는 그 모습은 꼭 빈 낚싯대를 드리운 옛 선인 같기도 했고, 아니면 세상만사 다 귀찮아 하늘을 지붕 삼는 게으름뱅이 같기도 했다.  
조심스럽게 다가가자 감긴 해골의 눈이 번쩍 뜨인다. 저 눈은 뭔 자동문인가? 손님이 올 때만 작동하게. 괴물들이라 인간과는 다른 뭔가가 있는 건가?

“헤, 친구. 또 왔네? 내 호객행위가 참 잘 먹혔나 봐?”  
“무슨 소리야. 난 핫도그 먹으러 온 것뿐이야.”

정말이라고. 어디까지나 어제 먹은 그 핫도그가 맛있고 신기해서 온 거라고.

“그렇다면 내 단‘골’ 손님이 되기로 한 건가?”  
“아니.”  
“헤.... 그래?”  
“아니, 그렇다고 네가 싫다는 게 아니라....”  
“워워, 긴장 풀어. 여기선 너한테 뭐라 할 괴물도, 인간도 없다고."

해골이 돌연 윙크를 날린다. 인간이 저런 짓을 한다면 참 징그러울 텐데, 해골이라 그런가? 별다른 생각이 안 든다.

“핫도그 하나 어때? 아, 핫도그가 싫으면 핫캣도 있어.”  
“고양이 울음소리라도 나는 거야?”  
“와, 어떻게 안 거야?”

어제 그 핫도그 보면 답 나오지. 핫캣이란 이름에서 어떤 소리가 날 진 알 수 있었지만, 무슨 소리인지 한번 듣고 싶어 바로 핫캣을 주문했다. 얼마 안 가 따끈따끈한 소시지가 끼워진 빵이 내 손에 들렸고, 칼집을 내서 귀를 세운 걸 제외하면 핫도그와 똑같았다. 케첩 범벅으로 시뻘겋게 변한 것까지.  
재빨리 한 입 깨물자 냥 냥 냥~하고 만화 캐릭터 같은 울음소리가 난다. 이게 바로 괴물들이 사용한다는 마법의 힘인가? 어제처럼 호들갑을 떨진 않지만 다시 한번 들어도 꽤 충격적이다.

“‘뼛’속 깊이 감명받은 얼굴이네.”  
“....”  
“그러고 보니 명색이 내 단골손님인데 자기소개도 안 했네. 난 샌즈야. 뼈다귀 샌즈."

샌즈라.... 갑자기 크×운 샌드라는 과자가 떠오른다. 닮은 점은 크게 없어 보이지만. 굳이 따지자면.... 그 사이에 끼워진 하얀 크림과 저 동그란 머리통 색깔 정도?

“앞으로도 우리 가게의 매출을 부탁해, 친구.”

샌즈는 한쪽 눈을 감으며 헤실헤실 웃는다. 나는 멍하니 핫캣을 씹어 먹으며 샌즈를 쳐다봤다. 친구, 친구라..... 샌즈가 나를 부르는 호칭을 천천히 곱씹자 가슴 구석에서 이상한 느낌이 올라와 온 몸에 퍼져나간다.

‘내가 그의 이름을 불러주었을 때 그는 내게로 와 꽃이 되었다.’

갑자기 그런 시구가 떠오른다. 그렇다면 샌즈도 내게 한 송이 꽃이 된 걸까? 대답 없는 질문에 핫캣 소리만 무심하게 입안을 맴돈다.

 

샌즈의 핫도그를 먹으며 저녁을 해결하는 게 내 일상이 되기까진 오랜 시간이 필요하지 않았다. 며칠은 곧 몇 주가 되고, 몇 주는 곧 몇 달이 되었다. 그렇게 시간은 바람처럼 순식간에 흘러갔다.  
그리고 그 몇 달 동안 샌즈는 참 한결같다고 새삼 느꼈다. 썰렁한 농담을 던지며 헤실헤실 웃고, 항상 파란 후드 티에 검은 츄리닝 바지다. 옷 안 빠냐는 질문에 식은땀을 흘리며 내 눈을 피했을 땐 형용할 수 없는 기분을 느꼈지. 음. 이건 무시하자. 그 외에도 케첩을 병째로 마신다던가, 능숙하게 핫도그를 만든다거나, 언제나 똑같은 브랜드의 맥주만 마신다든가.... 뭐, 더 말해봤자 입만 아프고.  
맞다. 샌즈가 그렇게 자랑스러워하는 동생도 보긴 했다. 물론 직접 만난 건 아니고 몇 번 뒷모습을 본 거지만. 샌즈의 동생은 샌즈와 다르게 키가 크고 빼빼 말랐는데, 매번 샌즈에게 잔소리를 퍼붓는 게.... 솔직히 조금 맘에 안 들었다. 어쨌거나 샌즈는 입이 마르도록 동생 칭찬을 늘어놓기 일쑤지만.

“내 동생, 정말 쿨 하지? 요즘 식당에서 일하는데 나날이 음식 솜씨가 늘고 있다고.”

그래 봤자 샌즈의 동생은 요 만큼도 관심 없다. 그런데 그게 또 샌즈 눈에 보였는지, ‘뭐, 난 파피루스의 하나뿐인 형이니까.’이라고 말하는 게 아닌가. 샌즈 이 녀석은 매일 잠만 퍼질러 자면서 눈치는 왜 이리 빠른지.  
하지만 그것보다 더 알 수 없는 건, 요즘 샌즈를 보면 볼수록 묘한 느낌에 사로잡힌다는 것이었다. 헤실헤실 웃는 입이나, 보름달이 뜬 것 같은 눈이나, 가느다란 손이라던가, 후드 티가 살랑살랑 흔들리는 모습이나, 슬리퍼를 끌고 움직이는 느릿느릿 걷는 발이라던가.... 전부 신경 쓰여 뭐 하나 집중할 수가 없다.  
혹은 가끔 핫도그 장사를 돕는다던가, 공원에 가서 맥주를 마신다든가, 건물 위에 걸려있는 전광판을 보고 웃는다던가.....샌즈와 함께 보낸 크고 작은 시간이 앨범 속 사진처럼 선명하게 머릿속에 새겨진다.

“이봐, 친구. 혹시 애인이나 다른 친구는 없어?”  
“그런 게 있으면 샌즈 너한테 이렇게 자주 오지도 않아.”

가장 아픈 곳을 찔려 불만을 잔뜩 담아 대답하자, 샌즈는 뭐가 또 재밌는지 연신 킬킬댄다. 일부러 샘난 표정을 지으며 전광판을 보니 지하에서 올라온 로봇 스타가 연신 춤을 추고 있다.  
그래도 샌즈가 좋았다. 썰렁한 농담을 해도, 옷을 안 갈아입어도, 게으름을 피워도, 그래도 좋았다. 같은 인간에게조차 느끼지 못했던 편안함을 샌즈에게 느끼고 있으니까.  
바랐다. 앞으로도 이렇게 즐거운 날만 있으면 좋겠다고. 농담을 주고받고, 밥을 같이 먹고, 서로 담소를 나누는.... 작고 행복한 이 일상이 언제까지나 이어졌으면 하고 빌고 또 빌었다.

 

단지 그것뿐이었는데.  
내가 바랐던 것은.

 

잊고 있었다. 불행은 예고도 없이 갑자기 닥친다는 걸. 그리고 행복은 너무나도 쉽게 깨진다는 걸.

“♪~♬~”

그날도 평소처럼 샌즈를 만나기 위해 광장으로 갔는데, 샌즈는 보이지 않고 사람과 괴물 무리만 잔뜩 있는 것이 아닌가. 덕분에 발 디딜 틈도 없이 붐벼 앞으로 가는 데 상당히 애를 먹었다.  
겨우겨우 앞쪽으로 간 나는 헉 소리를 내며 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 무리 중심에는 텔레비전에서 간간이 본, 괴물들의 대사로 활동하는 애가 있었으니까.

“저 애야? 그 대사라는 아이가.”  
“와, 생각보다 어리네?”  
“오랜만에 보는걸. 그 날의 추억이 떠오르네.”

텔레비전에서 볼 때도 어리다고 생각은 했지만, 실물로 보니 상상 이상으로 앳된 아이였다. 거의 샌즈랑 키가 똑같은 그 아이는 계속 사람들과 괴물들 무리를 쳐다봤다. 마치 무언가나 누군가를 찾는 듯.

“아가. 이만 가자꾸나. 사람이 너무 많구나.”

옆에 서 있는 염소 괴물이 다정한 목소리로 말한다. 아이는 시무룩한 표정을 짓고, 마지막까지 몇 번이나 주변을 둘러보며 자리를 떠났다.  
그 아이가 떠나자 곧 사람들과 괴물들도 뿔뿔이 흩어졌다. 하지만 나는 한참이나 그 아이가 떠난 방향을 쳐다볼 수밖에 없었다.  
왜냐하면, 그 아이의 입 모양을 보고 말았으니까.

‘샌즈.’

착각이 아니다. 어릴 적부터 남의 입이나 발만 쳐다본 탓에 입술 모양만 봐도 무슨 말을 하는지 알 수 있다. 분명 그 아이의 입술은 샌즈라는 두 글자를 읊고 있었다.  
어째서 괴물들의 대사가 샌즈의 이름을? 샌즈는 저 아이와 아는 사이였던가? 하지만 한 번도 그런 얘기를 들은 적은 없는데? 여러 가지 생각에 정신이 없던 와중 누군가 내 등을 콕콕 찌르고, 놀라서 뒤를 돌아보니 샌즈가 머쓱한 표정을 지으며 손을 내밀었다.

“친구. 나 여기 있어.”  
“샌즈? 핫도그 장사는?”  
“오늘은 ‘골’치 아픈 일이 있어서 하루 쉬려고.”  
“....”  
“간만의 휴식이니 공원에 가서 맥주나 한잔 할까?”

내가 거절하지 않을 거란 걸 다 안다는 듯, 샌즈는 이미 저만치 앞장서서 걸어가고 있었다. 그리고 나 역시 자연스럽게 편의점에서 맥주를 산 뒤 인적이 드문 공원으로 향한다. 아니나 다를까 샌즈가 저 멀리 벤치에 앉아 손을 흔든다.  
기분 좋게 살갗을 스치는 4월의 밤바람을 맞으며 샌즈 옆에 앉아 물방울이 송골송골 맺힌 맥주를 딴다. 치이ㅡ하고 김빠지는 소리와 함께 맥주를 마시자 거품과 함께 톡 쏘는 맛이 목을 자극한다. 쓰고 따가우면서도 시원한 맛에 절로 감탄이 흘러나왔다.

“헤... 오늘은 유독 달이 밝네.”

샌즈의 말에 고개를 들어보니 하늘에 뜬 달이 영롱하다. 여기에 별까지 보였다면 금상첨화였을 텐데.

“별도 있었으면 좋았을 텐데.”  
“그러게. 난 지상이라면 다 별이 잘 보이는 줄 알았거든.”

별이라는 말에 어린 시절이 떠오른다. 친구도 없고 고독했지만, 하늘에 떠 있는 무수히 많은 별을 보며 눈물을 닦던 시절. 말도 없는 별들만이 내 친구이자 가족이었던 나날들. 눈을 감고 어린 시절의 별들을 몰아낸 뒤 맥주를 한 모금 마신다.  
맥주를 마시는 내내 샌즈는 뼈와 관련된 농담을 하느라 정신이 없었다. 평소 같으면 맞장구라도 칠 텐데, 지금은 신경 쓰이는 것이 있어 도저히 집중할 수가 없다. 샌즈도 그런 내 기색을 눈치챘는지 갑자기 농담을 멈췄다. 예상치 못한 침묵 사이로 흐르는 바람 소리에 뒷목이 서늘해진다.

“친구. 무슨 고민 있어?”  
“어... 고민은 아니고...”  
“그러면? 설마 애인 생각?”  
“애인 없어!”

애인은 무슨 애인이야! 울분을 삼키듯 남은 맥주를 털어내듯 삼켰다. 그리고 빈 캔을 손에 쥔 뒤 한숨과 함께 말을 내뱉었다.

“음... 아까 괴물들의 대사로 활동하는 애를 봤어. 넌 괴물이니까 잘 알지?”  
“....”  
“그 애, 누굴 찾는 것 같았어. 하지만 결국 그냥 가더라고. 그런데.... 떠나면서 샌즈 네 이름을 불렀어.”

샌즈는 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 언제나 달처럼 떠있던 눈동자도 사라져 텅 빈 두 눈덩이가 새카만 구덩이 같다. 심연으로 떨어진 것 같은 아득함에 나도 모르게 몸을 떨면서도, 입은 멈추지 않고 의문을 토해낸다.

“혹시 그 아이랑 아는 사이야? 샌즈, 너 생각보다 대단한...”  
“친구, 우리 다른 얘기나 하자.”  
“샌즈?”  
“.....”

샌즈는 빈 캔을 만지작거렸다. 가느다란 손가락 끝에서 맥주 캔이 달칵달칵 소리를 내며 흔들린다. 이상하다. 이런 건 샌즈답지 않은데.  
한참 뒤 샌즈는 가늘게, 아주 가늘게 한숨을 쉬었다. 언제나 여유로웠던 웃음마저 경직된 느낌이다.

“꼬맹이, 아니 그 대사와는 아는 사이는 맞아. 하지만 그냥 그것뿐이야.”  
“그냥 아는 사이치곤 엄청 간절히 찾는 것 같던데.”  
“그냥 아는 사이야.”

거부감이 들 정도로 단호하게 말하는 샌즈의 반응에 나도 모르게 호기심이 동한다.

“그냥 아는 사이라고? 대사인 그 아이가 여기까지 직접 나설 정도인데?”  
“....”  
“혹시 둘 사이에 뭔 일이 있었던 거야? 아니면....”  
“그만.”

샌즈의 손에 들린 맥주 캔이 살짝 우그러지고 목소리는 한겨울에 서리가 낀 것처럼 싸늘하다. 조금 전까지 농담을 던진 것과는 딴판인, 지금까지 한 번도 보여준 적 없는 분위기가 피부를 쿡쿡 찌른다.

“이봐, 친구.”

찬물을 뒤집어쓴 것 같다. 세상이 갑자기 겨울로 뒤바뀐 것 같은 추위에, 나도 모르게 턱이 떨려 이가 딱딱 부딪힌다. 텅 빈 샌즈의 두 눈이 날 집어삼킬 듯 가까이 다가온다.

 

 

“우린 친구야. 단지 그뿐이야.”

 

 

그 한 마디가,

 

넘을 수 없는 선을 긋는다.

 

 

“음? 너무 겁줬나?”  
“....”  
“친구, 그 아이에 관한 것도 방금 내가 한 말도 다 잊어버려. 알았지?”

평소처럼 샌즈가 느긋하게 웃으며 윙크한다. 하지만, 하지만 나는 숨이 턱 막혀온다. 내가 물에 빠졌거나 물고기로 변해 지상에 던져진 것 같다. 산소가 부족한 머리가 터질 듯 괴로움을 호소한다.  
그 후 샌즈가 어떤 농담을 했는지, 어떻게 헤어져서 집에 왔는지 알 수 없었다. 정신을 차려보니 이미 집에 도착해 소파에 몸을 기대고 있었으니까. 손으로 얼굴을 움켜쥐자 푸석푸석 뜬 피부의 감촉이 선명하다.

“....그래. 친구지.”

등신같이 뭘 기대한 걸까. 하, 하고 헛웃음을 짓자마자 뭔가 가 손에 툭 떨어진다. 그게 뭔지 확인하는 순간 눈앞이 세차게 흔들린다. 아. 나 울고 있구나. 울고 싶다거나, 슬프다는 생각도 안 하는데 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어진다. 어째선지 모르겠지만, 눈물이 멈출 기미가 보이지 않아 결국 옷깃으로 눈을 문질렀다.  
눈가를 쓱 닦으면서 이럴 때 샌즈가 곁에 있으면 얼마나 좋을까 하고 상상해본다. 눈물을 닦아주고 조용히 끌어안거나 위로해주는, 떠올리면 가슴이 아픈 상상을.

“웃기고 있네. 그럴 리가 없잖아.”

그제야, 내가 샌즈에게 특별한 감정을 품고 있단 걸 겨우 알 수 있었다. 그리고 그 감정이 일방통행이 아니면 좋겠다고 바란다는 점도. 태어나서 처음으로 마음에 품은 존재가 사람도 아니고 해골 괴물이라니. 뱉어낸 헛웃음은 사방을 짓누르는 침묵에 삼켜진다. 얼마 안 가 입가의 웃음마저 싹 지워진다.  
알고 있다. 샌즈는 그 누구도 좋아하지 않고 좋아할 생각도 없단 걸. 가깝지도 멀지도 않은 관계만을 유지하고 있단 걸. 나 역시도 단골손님으로서 지내는 것일 뿐, 그 이상도 이하도 아니라는 걸. 내가 발이라도 끊는 순간 그걸로 샌즈와 나의 관계도 끝이겠지. 그리워하지도 않고 애틋하지도 않은, 길 가다가 스쳐 갈 뿐인 그런 관계.

“아.... 아아.....”

가슴에 뭔가 걸린 듯 아프다. 흐느끼는 소리가 칠판 긁는 소리처럼 빈집을 채운다. 외로움과 고독감엔 익숙해졌다고 생각했는데, 그게 아니었나 보다. 머리를 움켜쥐고 바닥에 웅크린다.  
샌즈가 나를 바라보면 얼마나 좋을까. 나를 좀 더 생각해주고, 나를 그리워하고, 나를 찾는다면 얼마나 좋을까. 서로 애틋해 하고 서로 마주 본다면 얼마나 행복할까.  
슬픔을 잔뜩 소모하자 그 밑바닥에 가시처럼 날카로운 생각이 솟아오른다. 그 대사라는 아이는 샌즈와 무슨 일이 있었을까. 왜 샌즈는 그 아이에 대해 그런 반응을 보이는 걸까. 의문은 곧 맹렬하게 불타오른다. 어째서. 난 샌즈와 가까이하고 싶어도 가까이할 수 없는데, 왜 그 아이와 샌즈는 서로 잘 알면서도 가깝지 않은 거지? 왜? 어째서? 무엇 때문에? 잿더미만 남기고 타버린 마음은, 흐물흐물 녹아 질척하게 흘러내려 내 몸을 적셔간다. 더럽고 질척하고 까만 것이 내 목을 조른다. 그대로 대자로 뻗어 천장을 바라본다.  
신이시여, 한 번 만 부탁할게요. 태어나서 한 번도 원하는 건 손에 넣어 본 적 없는데. 많은 거 바라지 않아요. 태어나서 처음으로 누군가와 함께하고 싶다 생각했어요. 이번만큼은.... 제발 이번만큼은, 제 소원 한 번만 들어주시면 안 될까요?

“하.”

웃기지 마라. 신이라는 존재가 있다면, 만약 그가 나를 만들었다면 그는 날 괴롭히기 위해 만들었겠지. 그는 결코 나를 행복하게 해줄 존재가 아니다.

“아니야. 샌즈라면.....”

손톱을 깨문다. 잘근잘근 이빨 사이에 씹혀 뜯긴다. 비릿한 향이 올라온다. 들쑥날쑥해진 손톱에 잇몸이 긁혀 피가 흐른다.  
샌즈라면 누구하고도 가까워지지 않을 것이다. 나와도 가까워지진 않겠지만, 다른 누군가와도 가까워지진 않을 것이다. 그럴 것이다. 샌즈라면 그럴 것이다. 그렇다면 그걸로 충분할 것이다. 적어도 샌즈는 앞으로도 혼자일 것이다. 내가 아닌 다른 누군가와 가까워지지 않는다면 그걸로 충분하다. 그래. 그거면 된다. 그걸로 충분해.

“하지만.... 그걸 어떻게 장담하지?”

시간은 약이라는 말 몰라? 언젠가 샌즈도 마음을 열고 누군가와 특별한 사이가 될 수도 있잖아. 영원히 샌즈가 저 상태일 거라고 장담할 수 있어? 다른 누군가와 가깝게 지내는 모습, 보고 싶은 거야? 속삭이는 목소리에 뒷목이 간지럽다. 따뜻한 날씨임에도 몸이 절로 떨리고 이가 딱딱 부딪힌다.  
얼굴을 쓸어내리다가 문득 예전에 선생님께 들었던 잡담 하나가 떠올랐다. 흘러가듯 들었던, 지금까지 단 한 번도 기억나지 않았던, 앞으로 내 인생에 있어 어떠한 접점도 없을 거라 믿었던 단서 하나가.

‘너희들, 다이어트 약이라고 파는 거 함부로 사 먹지 마라. 걔 중엔.....’

미쳤구나? 드디어 돌았구나? 어이가 없어서 헛웃음을 흘린다. 지금 생각하는 그거, 진심이냐? 진심이냐고. 그러자 또 다른 목소리가 속삭인다. 그럼 가짜겠어? 당연히 진심이지.  
그렇게까지 해야 할 필요가 있어? 당연하지. 이대로 놓치고 싶어? 그렇게 하면 샌즈는..... 샌즈는 뭐? 그래서? 뭐 샌즈를 해칠 거야? 죽일 거야? 아니잖아. 너는 샌즈를..... 하, 언제는 뭐 깨끗했다고 그런 식으로 생각해? 하지만, 걸리면? 걸리면 완전히 인생이 끝장난다고. 멍청하긴. 걸리지 않으면 되잖아. 아니, 그 이전에....목숨이나 겨우 부지하는 그 하찮은 인생이 그렇게 아까워? 끝장나면 어때? 뭐 별거 있어?  
솔직하게 인정해. 곁에 두고 싶다고. 하지만 부족해. 만약 고집을 부려 곁에 둔다 해도, 언제 떠날지 모르잖아. 떠나지 못하게 하고 싶어. 하지만 마음만으로는 부족해. 새장에 가둔 새는 언제나 파란 하늘을 그리워하겠지. 그래. 마음을 붙잡지 않으면 소용없어. 아주 강한 게 필요해. 떠나고 싶어도 떠나게 할 수 없는, 내가 아니면 살 수 없는 그런 게 필요하다고!!

“그래. 이를테면..... 선생님이 말했던 중독(中毒)이라던가.....”

시계 초침은 점점 기우는데 오히려 눈은 말똥말똥하다. 하나의 생각을 밀어내면 두 개의 생각이, 그것들을 밀어내면 네 개의 생각이.... 그렇게 끝없이 늘어난 생각들은 무수히 많은 손이 되어 내 목을 움켜쥔다. 뭘 고민해. 망설이다가 놓칠 거야? 나는 대답하지 못한다. 목을 움켜쥔 손들이 비웃는다. 가족들이, 급우들이, 지나가던 사람들이 보여줬던 그 웃음 그대로.  
겁쟁이. 그래, 평생 그렇게 살아. 누구 하나 곁에 두지 못하고 외롭게 살다 쓸쓸히 죽겠지. 앞으로 샌즈보다 더 나은 괴물이나 사람을 만날 수 있을 것 같아? 너 같은 놈한테?

“....아니.”

겨우 멈췄던 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흐른다. 동시에 목을 조르던 손들이 허공으로 사라지고, 가슴이 거대한 창에 뚫린 것처럼 아프고 휑하다.  
인정할 수밖에 없다. 나는 앞으로도 지독하게 외로울 것이다. 그리고 샌즈 같은 괴물이나 사람을 만날 수 있을 거란 자신도 없다.

“샌, 즈.....샌즈.....샌즈......”

그렇기에 샌즈만큼은 무슨 수를 써서라도 곁에 두고 싶었다. 그것은 언제부턴가 마음속 깊숙이 숨겨둔 진심이자, 이제야 눈앞에 마주 보고 인정한 현실이었다.  
급하게 옷가지랑 통장 등 필요한 것들을 가방에 집어넣는다. 이 이상 주저하면 정말 포기할까 봐 두려웠기에.  
....두려워? 지금 생각한 것들을 포기하는 게 두렵다고?

“그렇다면, 나는 처음부터.....”

어이가 없어서 웃음만 나온다. 멈추려고 해도 웃음이 자꾸 터진다. 일그러진 입꼬리가 아플 지경이다. 이렇게 잠깐 웃는 것도 입이 아픈데, 샌즈는 어떻게 온종일 웃을 수 있는 걸까.  
문을 잠그고 모자를 쓰고 밖으로 나온다. 가로등도 꺼진 밤거리에 내려앉은 맑은 달빛 너머로 바람이 스쳐 운다. 그 달빛을 밟으며 내가 가장 좋아하는 시 구절을 읊었다.

“꽃이 피었으면, 꺾으시오.”

꽃 지고 말면 공연히 빈 가지 꺾지 말고.  
그렇게 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 걸음을 옮긴다. 꽃을 꺾기 위해.

 

“학생, 일어나. 도착했어.”

기사 아저씨의 목소리에 눈을 떠보니 버스 좌석들이 텅 비어있다. 분명 조금 전 출발한 것 같은데, 언제 도착한 거지? 침을 닦고 버스 밖으로 나오자마자 후끈후끈 열기가 몰려오는 게 숨이 턱 막힌다. 춥다고 느낄 정도였던 에어컨의 냉기가 벌써 그립다.  
떠났을 땐 벚꽃이 한창 피어있던 봄이었는데 돌아와 보니 후덥지근한 열기가 이글거리는 한여름이다. 밤인데도 열기가 가시질 않아 티셔츠를 붙잡고 마구 흔든다.  
이렇게 오래 걸릴 거라고 예상 못 했지만, 그래도 원하는 것은 다 구했으니 나름대로 고생한 보람은 있다. 문제는 샌즈가 아직도 거기 있냐는 건데.... 만약 다른 곳으로 갔으면 어쩌지?

“어쩌긴. 지구를 다 뒤져서라도 찾아야지.”

모자를 벗어 가방에 넣고 버스터미널을 빠져나온다. 덥수룩한 머리에 맺힌 땀방울에 뜨거운 바람이 스친다. 몇 달 동안 쉬지도 않고 돌아다닌 거로도 모자라, 아지랑이가 피어오를 정도의 열기 속을 걸으니 당장에라도 쓰러질 것만 같다.  
그래도 이를 악물고 버틴다. 한시라도 빨리 샌즈를 보고 싶다. 그 실실 웃는 얼굴도, 뼈 농담도, 가느다란 손도 전부.  
시내버스를 타고 한참을 걸려 도착한 곳은 너무나도 익숙하고 그리운 그 거리였다. 변함없이 수많은 사람과 괴물들이 더위 속에서도 부지런히 제 갈 길을 가고, 나 역시 그 흐름에 편승해서 단 하나의 목표를 찾아 움직인다.

“아.”

나도 모르게 탄식이 나오고, 곧 가슴 언저리까지 벅차오르는 무언가에 하마터면 길 한복판에서 울 뻔했다.  
무엇 하나 변한 것 없는 샌즈가 핫도그 가판대를 차려놓고 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있다. 재회의 감동에 눈물이 나오려는 걸 꾹 참고 걸어가자 샌즈가 곧바로 눈을 뜬다. 그리고 약간 놀란 표정을 지으며 날 한참 동안 쳐다본다.

“친구, 정말 오랜만이네.”  
“안녕, 샌즈. 정말, 정말 오랜만이야.”

보고 싶었어, 라는 말은 애써 삼켰다. 샌즈는 그런 나를 위아래로 흩어 보더니 핫도그를 내밀었다.

“오랜만에 만났으니 서비스를 주지.”  
“단‘골’손님의 특권인가?”  
“‘본’심은 호객행위지만.”

핫도그를 받아 한 입 베어 물자 강아지 소리가 반갑게 날 반긴다. 유쾌한 울음소리에 그리움과 추억을 느끼며 오랜만에 활짝 웃는다.  
샌즈는 변함이 없다. 몇 달 동안 하루도 빼먹지 않고 왔던 사람이, 갑자기 몇 달 동안 잠적했는데도 마치 어제 만난 것 같이 대한다.

그래. 변함없이.

“핫도그를 받았으니 나도 선물을 줄게.”  
“어디 여행이라도 갔나 봐?”  
“뭐, 찾는 게 있었거든.”

가방 속에서 페트병을 꺼낸 뒤 종이컵에 내용물을 따른다. 얼음이 살짝 낀, 보랏빛이 희미하게 감도는 붉은빛의 내용물이 컵을 채운다.

“짠. 신선한 산딸기랑 오디 열매를 갈아 만든 특제 주스.”  
“헤..... 뼛속까지 식욕이 돋는걸?”

마침 갈증이 났다며 샌즈는 그 자리에서 한 방울도 남김없이 마셔버렸다. 다 마신 뒤 얼룩이 살짝 묻은 입가를 닦으며 샌즈가 웃었다.

“잘 마셨어, 친구.”

샌즈가 저렇게 잘 마시는 걸 보니 몇 달간 고생했던 괴로움이 싹 날아가는 느낌이다. 하긴. 엄청 노력해서 구한 건데, 잘 마셔야지.  
날이 더워서 그런지 샌즈는 한 잔 더 달라 했고, 그거야말로 내가 바랐던 것이라 망설이지 않고 한 잔 따랐다. 샌즈는 내가 따라준 주스를 마시면서 나는 샌즈가 준 핫도그를 씹으며 썰렁한 농담들을 주고받았다.

“그나저나 내일부터 다시 알바 뛰어야 하는데 걱정이다. 몇 달 동안 무단으로 빠졌으니 둘 다 잘렸을지도....”  
“정 안 되면 내 밑에서 일하는 건?”  
“너 나를 세워놓고 게으름 피우려는 거지?”  
“어이쿠, ‘본’심이 드러났나?”

변함없이 게으르고 썰렁한 해골이다. 샌즈가 빈 종이컵을 흔들며 웃었기에 나는 그 종이컵을 받아 저 멀리 쓰레기통에 던진다. 종이컵은 깔끔하게 쓰레기통 안으로 사라졌다.  
샌즈와 헤어지고 집으로 가는 도중 갑자기 다리가 풀려 그 자리에 주저앉았다. 뒤에서 누가 속닥거린 것 같았지만 그런 건 아무래도 좋았다. 겨우 벽을 붙잡고 일어서지만, 다리가 좀처럼 말을 듣지 않는다. 몇 번이나 넘어지거나 주저앉아가며 집에 도착했으나 거의 바닥을 기어가는 모양새였다.  
온몸이 땀으로 푹 젖어 습하고 눅눅하다. 떨리는 눈꺼풀로 힘겹게 가방을 쳐다보다, 눈을 꼭 감고 가방을 아무렇게나 밀어버린다. 결국, 그대로 화장실 앞에 쓰러져 바닥 위를 뒹군다.

“.....”

그대로 눈을 감고 한참을 가만히 있었다. 감긴 시야로 들어오는 주황색 가로등 빛이 너무 눈 부셔, 이윽고 두 팔로 눈가를 가렸다.  
어쩔 수 없어. 누가 물은 것도 아닌데 중얼거린다. 샌즈. 샌즈. 몇 번이나, 샌즈. 샌즈. 네 이름을, 샌즈. 샌즈, 계속, 샌즈, 샌즈, 샌즈......

 

샌즈.  
넌 나에게 꽃이 되어버렸어.

 

이젠 되돌아갈 수 없어.


	2. Chapter 2

몇 달 동안 잠적을 탄 덕에 알바 하나는 진작 잘렸고, 남은 하나는 어찌어찌 복귀하는 데 간신히 성공할 수 있었다. 한 번만 더 이러면 그땐 얄짤없다는 경고가 날아왔지만, 그런 건 아무래도 좋았다. 이젠 일이 끝난 뒤 샌즈를 만나는 것만이 나의 삶이고 이유니까.

“영원한 단골손님이 왔군.”  
“게으른 해골은 여전하고 말이지.”  
“이봐. 이래 보여도 뼈 빠지게 돌아다닌다고.”  
“아, 그랬어? 그런 것 치곤 너무 태평한데?”

케첩을 듬뿍 뿌린 핫도그를 베어 불며 주변을 둘러본다. 저 멀리 고양이 괴물이 전단지를 나눠주고, 그 뒤에는 토끼 괴물이 새로 오픈한 빵집을 운영하느라 정신이 없다.  
이젠 정말 인간 반 괴물 반이군. 이러다가 괴물과 인간 사이에서 혼혈이라도 나오는 게 아닐까 싶다. 물론 두 종족이 생물학적으로 결합이 되는지는..... 글쎄다. 나도 모르겠다.

“자, 오늘도 선물.”  
“이거 만든다고 고생하지 않았어?”  
“몇 달을 고생하긴 했지.”  
“흠.... 그런 걸 날 줘도 괜찮겠어? 나 같은 해골은 이런 거 마셔봤자 뼈뿐이라고.”  
“어차피 너 빼면 줄 사람도 괴물도 없어.”

설령 있다 해도 안 줬겠지만. 샌즈는 주스를 받자마자 전부 마셨고, 신기하다는 듯 안의 내용물을 흔들었다.

“몇 번을 마셔도 뼛속까지 시원해지는 느낌이네. 내 비밀 레시피만큼 신기한걸?”  
“얼마든지 있으니까 맘껏 마셔.”

그렇게 주스를 한 잔 더 따르는데 저 멀리 전광판에 익숙한 얼굴이 보인다. 괴물들의 대사, 몇 달 전 본 그 아이와 함께 ‘인간과 괴물들과의 화합, 순조롭게 진행...’이란 자막이 커다랗게 화면에 떠오른다.

“....”  
“....”

샌즈는 한참 동안 전광판에서 시선을 떼질 못했다. 못 박힌 듯 고정된 샌즈를 보자 두 주먹에 절로 힘이 들어간다. 아냐. 참자. 조금만 참으면 돼. 조금만. 그렇게 다독이며 간신히 주먹의 힘을 풀었다.  
차라리 저 전광판이 되면 얼마나 좋을까. 애꿎은 가방끈만 만지작거리다, 종이컵 안으로 시선이 닿는다. 붉은 액체 위로 밤하늘과 샌즈와 내 얼굴이 흔들린다. 샌즈는 여전히 시선을 떼질 못한다.

 

이곳으로 돌아온 지 일주일 째 되는 날이었다. 고된 하루를 끝마치고 샌즈를 만나러 가니, 샌즈는 변함없이 그 자리에 있었다. 아니, 방금 한 말은 취소해야 할 것 같다. ‘변함없이’라는 단어를 쓰기엔 샌즈 상태가 말이 아니다.

“샌즈.”  
“친구, 왔어?”

어떤 상황에서도 웃음을 잃지 않던 샌즈가 피곤한 듯 살짝 찡그린 얼굴을 하고 있다. 샌즈는 어떻게든 웃으려 하는 것 같았지만, 한 번 구겨진 얼굴은 좀처럼 펴지지 않는다.

“어디 아파?”  
“별거 아냐. 좀 골골거리는 기분이지만....”

저렇게 아파 보이는데 농담이 나오나. 자세히 보니 몸도 미세하게 떨리고 있다.

“여름 감기야? 개도 안 걸린다는.”  
“헤헤. 해골은 걸릴지도 모르지.”  
“일단 이거라도 마셔.”

샌즈는 내가 건넨 주스를 쉬지도 않고 마시더니 더 없냐고 보채기까지 한다. 나는 얼마든지 있으니 마음껏 마시라며 가득 따라 샌즈에게 건넨다.  
얼마 안가 내가 올 때까진 죽을상이었던 샌즈의 얼굴이 활짝 펴진다. 좀 살 것 같다는 말과 함께 샌즈의 얼굴이 여유로운 얼굴로 돌아온다.

“고마워 친구.”  
“별말씀을.”  
“그나저나 이 주스, 피로 회복이 장난 아닌걸?”

좋을 수밖에 없지. 웃음이 나오려는 걸 두 손을 꽉 쥐어가면서까지 참아내고, 아무것도 눈치채지 못한 샌즈는 평소처럼 해맑게 웃는다. 그리고 곧 나을 거라며 호언장담을 한다. 나 역시 샌즈의 그 자신만만한 태도에 맞장구를 치며 페트병을 흔들었다.  
그렇게 호언장담한 것과 다르게 샌즈는 며칠이 지나도 그대로였다. 그 상태로 며칠이 지나고 몇 주가 지나자, 어느 순간부터 샌즈는 피곤하단 말로는 다 표현할 수 없는 얼굴이 되었다. 한 번은 일부러 숨어서 지켜봤는데, 샌즈는 몇 번이나 주위를 두리번거리며 몸을 떨고 있었다. 그 안절부절못하는 모습을 보는 순간 숨이 가빠오고 가슴이 격하게 뛰기 시작했다. 달리기를 많이 한 것처럼 머리가 팽팽해지고 눈앞이 아찔해진다.

“샌즈. 샌즈.....”

샌즈의 이름을 부르며 천천히 숨을 가라앉혔다. 진정하자. 아직은 아냐. 인내하고, 참고, 기다리고, 때를 지켜봐야 해. 그러니까 조금만 더 침착하게 굴자.  
심호흡을 몇 번 하며 능청스럽게 샌즈 앞으로 걸어간다. 옛날 같으면 절대 보여주지 않을 것 같은, 화색을 띄우며 반기는 샌즈의 얼굴에 순간 가슴 한구석이 시큰거렸다.

“아, 친구.”  
“어디 아파?”  
“그냥..... 뭐.....”  
“너 괜찮은 거야? 병원 가야 하는 거 아냐?”  
“헤헤. 해골은 내장도 없는걸.”

탁자 위엔 텅 빈 페트병 몇 개가 굴러다니고 그 안에 남은 보랏빛 액체가 가로등 빛에 반짝인다. 며칠 전에 샌즈의 옷에 묻은 케첩 소스는 말라붙어 딱딱하게 굳어있고, 가판대 위에도 여러 가지 얼룩들이 묻어있다.  
샌즈가 페트병 한 개를 꺼냈지만 심하게 떨리는 게 불안하더니, 결국 페트병은 샌즈의 손을 빠져나가 저 멀리 굴러간다. 보랏빛 액체가 콸콸 쏟아져 바닥을 흥건히 적신다. 그런데도 샌즈는 페트병엔 시선도 주지 않고 나를 쳐다본다.

“헤.... 이렇게 지독한 감기는 처음인걸. 친구, 혹시 그 주스 있어?”

언제부터였지. 내가 먼저 주스를 주는 게 아니라, 샌즈가 먼저 그 주스를 찾게 된 때가. 입에 힘을 잔뜩 주고 왜냐고 시치미를 뚝 뗀다. 아. 아무것도 모르는 아이처럼 구는 게 생각보다 쉽지 않은 일이구나.

“왜?”  
“이유는 모르겠지만, 그 주스를 먹으면 힘이 나서. 헤헤.... 너야말로 그걸로 장사하면 대박 나겠는걸?”  
“‘골’드를 잔뜩 쌓게 되려나?”  
“와우, 너 진짜...... ‘본’심을 다 하면 잘하겠는데?”

힘든 기색이 역력한데도 농담을 하려는 샌즈의 모습에 가슴이 따끔하고 아프다. 이 거리로 돌아온 이후, 매일 샌즈를 볼 때마다 느껴지는 가슴의 통증이다. 최대한 아무렇지 않은 척 샌즈에게 주스를 준다. 샌즈는 이제 고맙다는 말을 할 여유도 없이 급하게 주스를 마신다.  
이쯤이면 충분해 보이지만 아직 확신할 순 없었다. 그래서 다음 날엔 일부러 빈손으로 가봤다. 나를 보고 반기던 샌즈는 내가 빈손이란 사실에 살짝 경직된 표정을 지었는데, 그런데도 애써 웃어 보이려는 것이 어찌나 가엾던지. 다음 날 다시 주스를 들고 왔을 때 화색을 감추지 못하는 그 모습은 또 얼마나 사랑스러운지.

“하하....”

한층 더 몽롱해진 샌즈의 얼굴을 떠올리다 골목길에 멈춰서 웃음을 터트렸다. 지나가던 아저씨와 눈이 마주쳤지만, 아저씨는 황급히 자리를 떠났고 나는 멈추지 않는 웃음을 계속 뱉고 또 뱉었다.  
간신히 웃음이 멈췄다. 숨쉬기가 힘들고 눈물과 침이 흐르는데도, 기침이 터져 나오는데도 한없이 즐겁기만 하다.

“....하.”

거울을 보지 않아도 내 표정이 그려지는 건 왜일까. 변화한 얼굴 근육의 움직임에 위화감을 느끼면서도, 한편으로는 이제야 내 얼굴을 찾은 것 같다고 편안함을 느끼는 건 왜일까. 낡은 가로등이 커졌다 꺼졌다 하며 세상이 깜빡인다.

 

몇 주가 흘렀다. 샌즈는 얼굴은 점점 더 창백해졌고 항상 여유 넘치던 웃음은 이제 흔적조차 찾을 수 없었다. 아직 여름인데도 쉴 새 없이 몸을 떨고 옷을 꽉 여미는 샌즈의 모습은, 누가 봐도 이상했는지 지나가는 괴물과 사람들의 시선을 끌기도 했다. 물론 다들 제 갈 길 가느라 바빠서 곧 흥미를 잃었지만.

“흠, 흠흠~♬”

핸드폰 게임을 하며 멀리서 샌즈를 살펴본다. 삼십 분쯤 지난 뒤 슬슬 됐다고 생각하며 나서려는 순간, 소위 그 쿨한 샌즈의 동생이 나타난 탓에 잠시 걸음을 멈춰야 했다. 어찌나 성량이 좋은지 멀리 떨어져 있는데도 무슨 말을 하는지 다 들린다.

“형! 아프면 쉬어야지! 대체 왜 이러는 거야? 여왕님도, 프리스크도 걱정하고 있단 말이야!”

그렇게나 좋아하는 동생이 말하는데도 샌즈의 표정은 썩 좋지 않았다. 나에게 선을 긋던 그 날의 표정보다도 더 메마른 표정에, 샌즈의 동생도 얼굴이 점점 더 굳어갔다.

“안 그래도 다들 걱정하고 있다고! 얼굴 한 번쯤은 비춰야 하는 거 아냐?!”

샌즈의 목소리는 들리지 않았지만, 동생의 표정이 펴지지 않는 거로 보아 곱게 대답하는 것 같진 않다. 결국, 두 손 두 발 다 들었다는 듯 그의 동생은 화를 내며 떠났고 샌즈는 짙은 한숨을 쉬며 가판대에 엎드렸다.  
그래. 오늘로 하자. 이 정도면 많이 참았어. 머리에 쓴 모자를 한 번 매만지고, 숨을 한 번 길게 내쉰 뒤, 빠르지도 느리지도 않은 걸음으로 다가간다. 마치 결혼식장에 들어서는 신랑처럼. 혹은 싸우기 위해 전장으로 뛰어드는 군인처럼.

“샌즈.”

내 부름에 샌즈는 고개를 들더니 힘없이 웃더니 손을 내밀었다. 난 그런 샌즈를 가만히 지켜봤고, 허공에 빈손을 내민 꼴이 된 샌즈는 살짝 당황한 얼굴을 했다.

“친구. 혹시 그 주스 있어?”  
“음. 있긴 있는데 집에 있어. 깜빡 두고 왔거든.”  
“그, 그래?”

절벽 끝에 아슬아슬하게 걸쳐 서 있는 것 같은, 가늘게 떨리는 그 등을 두 손으로 밀어트릴 때가 왔다.

“지금 우리 집에 갈래?”

샌즈는 당황한 듯 눈을 이리저리 굴렸다. 그래도 버티려고? 과연 네가 버틸 수 있을까? 나는 어깨를 으쓱하며 최대한 느긋한 말투로 말했다.

“할 수 없지. 그러면 내일....”  
“자, 잠깐!”  
“응? 왜 그래?”  
“.....게.”  
“뭐라고?”  
“가, 간다고..... 네 집에.....”

샌즈는 주섬주섬 가판대를 정리하기 시작했다. 하지만 손이 떨려서 그런지 몇 번이나 케첩이나 집게 같은 걸 떨어트리더니, 결국 그 비싼 전자레인지까지 바닥에 떨어트리고 말았다. 누군가 ‘저거 비싼 건데.’라고 경악하는 소리가 등 뒤로 들린다.  
선심 쓰듯 도와준 뒷정리가 끝난 뒤 우린 집으로 향했다. 살짝 들떠서 가볍게 걷는 나와 달리, 샌즈는 술 취한 사람처럼 몇 번이나 비틀거리다가 넘어지기까지 했다. 그리고 골목길에 다다랐을 때쯤 갑자기 손으로 입을 움켜쥐고 우욱―하고 헛구역질까지 하는 게 아닌가.

“샌즈, 어디 아파?”  
“헤.... 괜찮....”

일어나지도 못하고 덜덜 떨면서 괜찮다고 해봤자..... 나는 샌즈를 번쩍 안았고, 샌즈는 당황한 듯 눈을 데굴데굴 굴리면서도 순순히 안긴다. 키는 어린아이만 한 데 몸은 어린아이들보다 훨씬 가벼운 느낌이었다. 뼈뿐이라 그런가? 덕분에 별 힘들이지 않고 집까지 오는 데 성공했다.

“읏차.”

샌즈를 소파에 내려놓은 뒤 부엌으로 가 주스를 컵에 가득 따랐다. 붉은색 액체에서 올라오는 달콤한 냄새가 갈증을 자극한다. 묵직해진 컵을 들고 돌아오니 샌즈는 사시나무 떨듯 떨다가, 날 보더니 그 덜덜 떨리는 손을 내게 뻗는다.

“자, 샌즈.”  
“헤... 고마...”

순간 장난기가 발동해 샌즈의 손이 컵에 닿기 전 재빨리 컵을 치켜들었다. 활짝 웃은 샌즈의 얼굴이 딱딱하게 굳는다. 아, 정말이지. 너무 귀여워 죽겠네.  
샌즈는 몇 번이나 손을 허우적대며 컵에 손을 뻗었으나, 압도적인 키 차이 때문에 헛수고도 이런 헛수고가 없었다. 몇 번 보여준 그 중력 마법인지 뭔지 사용하면 바로 손에 넣을 텐데.... 그런 생각을 할 여유도 없나 보다.

“친구. ‘골’리는 짓도 적당히 해.”  
“하하, 알겠어. 알겠어.”

사탕을 조르는 아이처럼 애원하던 샌즈는, 내게서 컵을 받자마자 내용물을 쭉 들이켰다. 그마저도 흘리면서 먹는 탓에 하얀 옷 위로 붉은 얼룩이 묻으면서, 어쩐지 피가 묻어나오는 것 같은 모양새가 되었다. 그러거나 말거나 주스를 먹고 몸에 힘이 돌아왔는지, 샌즈는 붉게 물든 입가를 소매로 닦으며 활짝 웃어 보였다.

“헤헤. 좀 낫군.”  
“....”  
“친구, 정말 고마워. 이걸 어떻게 답례를 해야 할지 모르겠네.”  
“....”  
“핫도그나 핫캣으로는 부족한 것 같으니, 어디 식당이라도 갈...”  
“....”  
“...친구?”

아무 말도 하지 않고 웃기만 하는 내가 이상했는지, 샌즈가 농담을 멈추고 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.  
웃음을 거두지 않는다. 아니, 거두지 않는 게 아니라 참을 수 없었다. 한계다. 이날을 기다리며 웃음을 참는 것도 이젠 할 수 없다.

“오늘이야.”  
“뭐?”  
“오늘이라고.”  
“무슨...”

샌즈의 손에서 빠져나온 컵이 바닥으로 떨어진다. 동시에 천이 흘러내리듯, 혹은 실이 끊어진 인형처럼 샌즈의 몸이 무너진다. 아직도 상황 파악이 안 되었는지, 샌즈는 눈을 굴리며 몸을 일으키려 했으나 몇 번이나 바닥으로 미끄러질 뿐이었다.

“무, 슨....?”  
“나 말이지, 지난 몇 달간 어딜 갔냐면.... 이곳저곳 외진 곳 좀 돌아다녔어.”

잘 말려둔 붉은색 꽃을 꺼내 샌즈에게 보여줬지만, 샌즈는 어리둥절한 얼굴이었다. 아 맞다. 지하에서 살았으니 이게 뭔지 모를 수도 있겠네.

“이거 양귀비라는 꽃이야. 예쁘지?”  
“그.... 무슨....”  
“그리고 이 꽃의 열매에선 하얀 액체가 나와.”  
“대체...”

 

“아편, 이라하면 알려나?”

 

샌즈의 얼굴이 경악으로 일그러진다. 와, 그래도 아편이 뭔지는 아나 보네?

“설, 마.... 그 주스.....!”  
“응. 지금까지 네가 마셔온 주스의 재료로 썼어.”  
“이, 더러운....!!”

억지로 몸을 일으켜 달려드는 샌즈를 두 팔을 벌려 끌어안았다. 졸지에 내 품에 안긴 모양새가 되어 나도 모르게 웃음이 나왔지만.  
아, 웃는 게 마음에 들지 않았나 보다. 샌즈가 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며 그런 내 손을 쳐내려 했지만, 몸이 말을 듣지 않는지 허우적거리기만 한다.

“오늘은 다른 것도 넣어서 몸이 말을 안 들을 걸.”

샌즈가 뭐라 말하는 것 같았지만 하나도 들리지 않는다. 샌즈를 그대로 들쳐 안아 방으로 들어가, 바닥에 널브러진 책들을 발로 밀어내고 미리 깔아놓은 이불 위에 샌즈를 눕혀놓았다. 약 기운이 점점 몰려오는지 샌즈는 정신을 못 차리고 끅, 끅 하는 신음만 내뱉었다.  
마지막 발악이라도 하듯 샌즈의 눈동자가 파랗게 일렁이기 시작한다. 눈 색깔이 바뀌는 건 몰랐는데. 하얀 눈동자와 다르게 동공까지 보여 오싹했지만, 색깔이 예쁘다는 생각을 좀처럼 지울 수가 없었다.  
머리는 한없이 차가운데 손은 덜덜 떨린다. 그것을 샌즈에게 들키기 싫어 손을 주머니에 넣고 한숨을 한 번 쉰다. 진정해. 머릿속으로 몇십 번은 시뮬레이션했던 거잖아.

“괜찮아. 어렵지 않아.”

그렇게 중얼거리며 동네 잡화점에서 산 쇠사슬을 가져와 샌즈의 발목에 두른 다음 자물쇠를 채운다. 손에 땀이 찬 데다 덜덜 떨리기까지 해 자물쇠를 몇 번이나 떨어뜨렸지만, 마침내 자물쇠를 채우는 데 성공했다.  
팔목에도 쇠사슬을 감기 시작하자 샌즈가 소리를 지른 탓에 나도 모르게 손바닥으로 샌즈의 입을 틀어막았다. 샌즈는 이빨로 내 손바닥을 깨물려고 시도했고 결국 옆에 있던 베개를 집어 들어 입을 틀어막는 수밖에 없었다.

“ㅡ!!”

아무리 약 때문에 힘이 빠졌다고 해도 한 손으로만 샌즈의 손목을 감으려니 여간 쉽지 않았다. 우여곡절 끝에 성공하긴 했지만, 한여름의 습도와 열기로 인해 몸이 끈적거려 너무 찝찝하다. 약효가 더 돈 탓인지 샌즈의 눈빛도 약해진 상태였다.  
소리를 지르지 않으면 베개를 치우겠다고 했지만, 샌즈는 가만히 나를 노려볼 뿐이었다. 하긴. 내가 이런 상황이었어도 순순히 알겠다고 하진 않았겠지. 할 수 없이 구석에 있던 청테이프를 샌즈의 입에 붙여놓은 뒤 밖으로 나왔다. 쇠사슬 흔들리는 소리와 몸부림치는 소리가 문 너머로 들린다.  
얼굴을 두 손으로 쓸어내리다가 거실에 엎어놓은 액자가 눈에 들어온다. 붉은색이 눈앞에 퍼져나간다. 귓가에 들리는 빗소리가 거슬린다. 천둥 번개가 요란하다. 쇠사슬이 흔들리는 소리가 귀에 들러붙어 떨어지지 않는다.

“ ”

소리 없는 비명과 함께 액자를 바닥에 내려치자 유리 깨지는 소리가 요란하게 울려 퍼진다. 산산조각이 난 유리 조각이 꽃잎처럼 바닥에 흩어진다. 웃음기 없는 얼굴들 위로 쿠션을 내려친 다음 냉장고에 보관해둔 주스를 꺼내 방으로 들어간다.  
테이프를 떼어내고 샌즈의 입에 주스를 마구 들이붓자, 물속에서 물거품을 토해내는 것 같은 소리가 울린다. 샌즈가 고개를 휘저으며 뱉어내려 했기 때문에 턱을 붙잡고 마구 들이붓는다. 샌즈의 옷도 이불도 턱을 붙잡은 내 손도 붉게 물들어간다.  
샌즈가 고통스러워하고 있다. 보는 나도 괴롭기 짝이 없는 풍경인데도, 이상할 정도로 머릿속이 충만해지는 느낌이다. 좀 더 다양한 표정을 보고 싶어. 좀 더 여러 가지를 알고 싶어. 내 손으로 끄집어내고 싶어. 슬픈 것도 어두운 것도 괴로운 것도 즐거운 것도 유쾌한 것도 아찔한 것도, 전부, 전부.....!

“켁, 켁......!”

페트병을 치우자 샌즈가 기침을 토하며 나를 노려본다. 나는 샌즈가 흘린 주스랑 눈물을 전부 닦아준 뒤 샌즈의 얼굴을 두 손으로 붙잡았다. 샌즈는 이를 악물다가 눈을 감아버린다.

“샌즈. 넌 항상 나를 ‘친구’라고 불렀지.”

샌즈가 감았던 눈을 뜨고 나를 쳐다본다. 겁을 먹고 움츠러든 그 눈빛이 너무 사랑스러워, 나도 모르게 샌즈를 일으킨 뒤 껴안자 딱딱한 뼈가 몸 안에 감겨온다. 내가 이렇게 다른 누군가와 가까웠던 적이 있었던가?

“그게 너무 기뻤어. 그렇게라도 나를 불러주는 사람은 한 명도 없었으니까.”  
“미, 친.....”  
“샌즈.”

샌즈의 이마에 내 이마를 맞대고 샌즈와 시선을 맞댄다. 서로의 눈이 서로의 눈만을 바라본다.

“있잖아. 샌즈. 너한테만 말하는 건데..... 나는 내 이름이 정말 싫어.”

사람의 눈동자도, 괴물의 눈동자도 전부 무섭다. 하지만 샌즈의 눈동자는 밤하늘에 떠 있는 보름달 같아 무섭지 않았다.

“내 이름은 ‘천국’과 흡사한 의미를 가진 이름이야. 하지만, 그런 이름과 다르게 내 인생은 ‘지옥’ 그 자체였지.”  
“지, 지옥에서..... 윽!”  
“어릴 적부터 아무도 내 이름을 불러주지 않았어. 또래들도 부모님도. 언제나 야, 라고 부르거나 욕 아니면 이상한 별명으로 부르곤 했지.”

샌즈가 다시 눈을 감아버린다. 아까부터 샌즈의 몸이 조금씩 떨리기 시작한다.

“언제나 다 같이 죽어버리자던 부모님은 치사하게 먼저 가셨지. 끝끝내 내 이름은 불러주지도 않고.”  
“으, 큭.....!”  
“그 이후에는 별거 없었지. 부모님의 유산과 보험금으로 그냥저냥 살면서, 학교만 겨우 졸업한 뒤 알바로 근근이 인생을 유지하는 삶.”

샌즈의 몸은 점점 더 심하게 떨리고 하얗던 얼굴은 파랗게 질린다. 좀 더 힘을 줘서 껴안자, 샌즈는 비명을 지르며 내 품 안에서 몸을 바싹 웅크렸다.

“그런데 널 만났어.”  
“윽, 아아악....!”  
“나를 ‘친구’라며 특별하게 호칭해주는 널.”  
“너, 이 ㅁ......!”  
그러나 샌즈의 말은 미처 끝나지도 못한 채 내 입에 삼켜지고 입술이 없는 딱딱한 뼈가 서늘하게 달라붙는다. 순간 샌즈의 몸이 경직되었다가, 곧 어떤 일이 일어났는지를 깨닫고 뭐라 뭐라 소리친다. 입안에 소리가 울려 간질간질해 잠시 입술과 뼈를 맞댄 그 상태로 가만히 있었다.

“―으읍!”

어떻게 해야 하지? 이런 거 처음인데. 그 이전에 볼에 하는 뽀뽀도 해본 적이 없는데. 한 순간의 충동과, 그 충동에 이은 당혹감 때문에 가만히 있자 샌즈가 고개를 좌우로 크게 저으며 저항하기 시작했다. 격한 샌즈의 도리질에 나까지 크게 들썩이다 하마터면 맞닿은 입이 떨어질 뻔했다.  
급한 마음에 떠오르는 대로 내 혀를 샌즈의 입 안에 집어넣었고, 샌즈의 혀와 내 혀가 겹쳐지는 순간 묘한 전율을 느꼈다. 온 몸의 피가 얼굴로 확 쏠리는 기분이었고 샌즈 역시 놀란 듯 고개를 젓는 것도 멈추고 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 서서히 가빠지는 숨결과 내 침인지 샌즈의 침인지 알 수 없는 축축함이 입안을 적신다.  
맥주를 마시면서 종종 봤던 터라 혀가 있단 사실은 진작 알고 있었지만, 막상 이렇게 내 혀로 직접 맞닿아보니 시각과 촉각의 차이를 다시 한 번 실감하게 되었다. 꽤 차가웠지만 생각보다 부드러워 나쁜 느낌은 아니었다. 샌즈의 혀가 내 혀를 피하려는 듯 자꾸 꿈틀거렸지만 그 좁은 입안에서 도망칠 곳이 있을 리가 없다. 오히려 그렇게 혀를 움직일수록 내 혀와 계속 부딪히고 얽힐 뿐이었다.  
그래도 움직이지 않는 게 좋겠지. 아까부터 샌즈의 이빨에 내 혀가 긁히거나, 내 이빨에 샌즈의 혀가 긁히는 게 잘못하면 다칠 수도 있으니까. 두 손으로 샌즈의 머리를 잡아 앞으로 당겨 좀 더 깊숙이 혀를 집어넣는다. 혀가 맞닿는 수준이 아니라 목구멍을 마주보고 서로의 숨만으로 호흡하는 게 아닌가 싶다. 물컹한 살덩이가 미끌미끌한 침에 섞여 비비적거리고, 코와 입이 너무 가까이 있어 호흡이 제대로 안 돼 아찔해지고, 심장이 격해지다 못해 터질 것처럼 아파오고, 그럼에도 정수리를 관통하는 짜릿한 감각에 멈출 수가 없다.

“으읍, 읍!! 으으읍!!”

숨이 막히는지 샌즈가 비명에 가까운 신음을 낸다. 몇 번이나 날 밀어내려고 손을 허우적거렸지만 쇠사슬이 철그덩 흔들리는 소리만 울리고, 곧 팔을 축 늘어뜨린다. 샌즈의 경직된 몸에 힘이 풀리는 게 끌어안은 팔로 전해짐과 동시에 샌즈의 입도 물에 담가 해감 시킨 조개처럼 벌어진다. 눈가에 흐르는 건 땀일까, 눈물일까.  
한참 뒤 입을 떼어내자 끈끈한 침 한 가닥이 샌즈와 내 입 사이에 늘어진다. 어쩐지 서로 연결된 운명의 실 같다고, 터무니없는 생각을 한다. 그리고 그 얄팍한 한 가닥은 툭 끊어져 샌즈의 하얀 티셔츠 위로 떨어진다.  
뭐든지 시작이 어렵다고 했던가. 입을 맞췄을 땐 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라서 주춤거렸는데, 이젠 다음 단계로 어서 진행하고 싶다고 애간장을 태운다. 샌즈의 후드티를 반쯤 벗겨내고 흰 셔츠를 슥 들어 올리니 텅 빈 갈비뼈와 굵은 척추가 그대로 드러난다. 참지 못하고 허리 부근의 척추를 한 손으로 움켜쥐고 살살 쓸어본다.

“윽, 아흑....!”

울음인지 신음인지 모를 소리와 함께 샌즈의 몸이 통 가볍게 튀어 오른다. 쇠사슬 때문에 완전히 벗겨낼 수 없는 티셔츠와 후드티 때문에 척추를 쓰다듬는 게 영 불편했지만, 가쁜 숨소리와 제 몸 하나 가누지 못하고 무너지는 그 모습을 보며 가위를 들고 옷을 잘라버리고 싶은 충동을 억누른다.  
오돌도돌한 척추를 쓰다듬거나, 손톱을 세워 살살 긁기를 몇 번. 샌즈는 여름의 열기에 탈진한 열사병 환자처럼 내 어깨에 머리를 묻었다. 이마를 기댄 그 모습이 너무 사랑스러워 나도 모르게 허옇게 드러난 샌즈의 목을 깨물었고, 딱딱한 목뼈가 이빨에 부딪히면서 딱- 하고 호두끼리 부딪히는 것 같은 소리가 들린다.

“악!”

샌즈가 아픈지 비명을 지르며 뒤로 물러나려 한다. 나는 샌즈가 벗어나지 못하게 세게 끌어당기자 샌즈가 도리질을 한다. 슥슥 하고 내 티셔츠에 샌즈의 이마가 비벼져 간잔간질하다.

“흑, 으, 그, 그만...!”

쇠사슬 흔들리는 소리가 격해진다. 쇠끼리 부딪히는 소리가 신경을 긁어 귀를 잡아 뜯고 싶을 정도였지만, 동시에 숨도 안 쉬어질 만큼의 흥분감이 몰려와 손톱으로 샌즈의 머리통을 긁는다. 샌즈의 비명이 조용한 밤을 깨뜨릴 것 같아 두려우면서도 멈출 수가 없었다. 아니. 차라리 이 비명에 내 몸이 산산조각 난다면, 그건 얼마나 큰 기쁨일까.  
다시 한 번 척추를 살살 쓰다듬다가 얼핏 시선에 스친 갈비뼈를 보고 극한의 흥분에 다다른다. 보고 싶다. 자세히 보고 싶다. 그 생각이 미처 끝나기도 전에 내 손은 가위로 뻗었고, 단칼에 사형수의 목을 베어내는 집행인처럼 단 한 번의 가위질로 샌즈의 하얀 티셔츠를 잘라낸다. 갈라진 티셔츠가 꽃처럼 벌어지며 샌즈의 하얀 상체가 적나라하게 드러난다. 아니 이건 노‘골’적으로 드러난다 하면 되겠지?  
뼈 하나하나가 곡선을 그리며 하나의 물결로 흐르고 있었다. 어디 유달리 튄 곳도 없이, 부러지거나 뒤틀림 하나 없는 우아한 곡선이 샌즈의 거친 숨과 함께 들썩인다. 어디서 듣기를 살아있는 생명체는 곡선으로만 이뤄졌다하던데 그 말이 사실인가보다.  
샌즈의 얼굴이 잔뜩 일그러져있다. 아까 흘린 침도 닦지 못한 입에서 쉴 세 없이 가느다란 숨이 흘러나온다. 그 숨을 삼키기 위해, 살아있음을 증명하는 샌즈의 호흡을 마셔버리기 위해 다시 입을 맞대고 두 손으로 샌즈의 등과 머리를 감싸 안는다.

“흐....읍....”

샌즈의 두 눈에 살짝 힘이 풀렸다. 샌즈는 벌써 지친 듯 피곤한 얼굴을 하다 슬그머니 시선을 돌려버렸다. 마주친 눈동자가 시선을 피하는는 게 괘씸했기에, 살짝 이빨로 샌즈의 혀를 물었고 곧 애처로운 비명이 입안을 채운다.  
쉴 새 없이 혀를 굴리다가 한 손을 빼고 갈비뼈를 쓰다듬는다. 처음엔 손바닥으로. 그 다음엔 손가락을 세워서. 손가락이 간지럼을 태우듯 스쳐갈 때마다, 이따금 가슴 중앙 부분을 스칠 때마다 힘 빠진 신음이 새어나온다. 독기가 빠진 소리가 야릇하기 그지없다. 짓궂게 손톱으로도 긁어보니 뼈가 드드득 긁히는 소리가 여간 짜릿한 게 아니다.  
마주한 입을 떼고 가슴의 흉골을 혀로 슥 핥는다. 샌즈가 새된 비명을 지르는 것도 개의치 않고 갈비뼈 하나하나 핥고, 쓸어내리고, 살살 쓰다듬자 샌즈의 신음도 점점 주기가 짧아진다.

“읏, 으윽!”

전기에 감전된 것처럼 샌즈의 몸이 움찔거린다. 나는 그런 샌즈의 목을 한 번 핥으며 천천히 손을 바지춤에 갖다 댔다. 그 순간, 샌즈의 반쯤 풀린 눈에 순식간에 힘이 들어갔다. 그리고 다리 쪽 쇠사슬이 미친 듯이 흔들리다 못해 끊어질 듯 격하게 요동친다.

“아, 안.... 으으읍!!!”

잘 되는데 끊지 말아줘. 제발. 그렇게 애원하며 입을 맞추고 샌즈의 츄리닝 바지를 단번에 내린다. 그러는 동안에도 샌즈가 뭐라 외치지만, 토막 난 울림이 되어 간지러울 뿐. 바지를 잡은 손이 골반에 스친 순간 샌즈가 펄떡 뛰어오르는 바람에 하마터면 혀를 깨물 뻔했다.  
어찌어찌 바지를 허벅지 부근까지 벗긴 다음 손을 뻗어 골반을 살살 쓰다듬는다. 그러자 샌즈의 입에서 흐르는 신음이 좀 더 강해진다. 꽤 차가웠던 샌즈의 몸도 열이 올랐는지 살짝 따뜻하게 느껴진다.  
꾹 감은 샌즈의 눈에서 눈물이 한 방울 흘러내렸다. 얼굴에 떠오른 청초는 푸르다 못해 새파랗게 질려가고, 입에선 닦지 못하는 침이 계속 흐르고 있었다.  
그 때였다. 갑자기 갑갑함이 몰려왔다. 의문점에 머리가 답을 구하기도 전에 몸이 먼저 답을 구해낸다. 무심결 손을 뻗어 허리춤을 붙잡고, 한 손으로 바지를 붙잡고 끌어당겼다. 곧 성난 막대기가 고개를 빳빳하게 치켜드는 것에 얼굴이 달아오른다.  
이런 거 영상에서나 본 게 전부다. 생의 첫 경험을 여자도 아니고, 같은 인간도 아닌, 괴물 중에서도 가장 특이한 해골 괴물을 상대로 하게 될 거라고 누가 알았을까. 부끄러움과 망설임에 하반신에 쏠린 피가 식어갈 것 같았다. 마른 우물 바닥처럼 남아있던 최후의 이성을 밀어내고 샌즈의 골반을 양 손으로 붙잡는다. 그리고 꼿꼿하게 선 막대기를 골반의 구멍에 갖다 대고 어찌어찌 맞춘 뒤...  
그대로 돌진했다.

“윽?! 아아아아아아아!”

순수한 고통이 동반된 샌즈의 비명에 급히 그 입을 틀어막는다. 손에 침과 땀이 끈적하게 들러붙고, 새어나오는 비명에 손이 간질간질하다. 샌즈의 몸에 연결된 쇠사슬이 미친 듯이 흔들리지만 힘이 제대로 들어가지 않는지 아까보단 약하게 흔들린다. 샌즈가 눈을 질끈 감는 것과 동시에 눈물이 주르륵 흘러내린다.  
얼떨결에 집어넣긴 했으나 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라 잠시 그 자세로 멈춰있었다. 그러는 동안에도 샌즈의 두 눈에서 흐르는 눈물이 얼굴을 타고 흘러내렸다.  
숨을 내뱉은 뒤 조심스럽게 몸을 움직여봤다. 머릿속으로 이렇게 움직이면 되겠지 싶어 움직여보지만 하반신 뿐 아니라 온 몸이 흔들린다. 영상에서 보기만 한 것과 실제 움직임의 차이에 당황하지만 멈추지 않기 위해 이를 악 문다. 살과 살이 부딪히는 소리가 아닌, 덜컥덜컥하고 뼈가 흔들리는 소리가 메트로놈 박자처럼 청각을 자극한다.  
몇 번이나 온 몸이 흔들리고, 샌즈의 몸이 내 몸에 깔리고, 그 때문에 얇은 이불 위에 올려진 손바닥과 무릎이 아파 죽을 것 같았다. 몇 번 움직이고 나서야 허리만 움직이는 것을 터득해 조금씩 안정감 있게 자세를 잡는다. 움직임이 반복될수록 샌즈는 점점 숨 넘어 가는 소리를 냈고, 조금 있다 손을 떼니 비명은커녕 숨 쉬는 것조차 버거워했다. 골반 안을 파고든 기둥이 엉치뼈 끝을 살짝 살짝 찌를 때마다 샌즈는 숨이 턱 막히는 소리를 토해낸다.

“하윽, 읏... ! 하아, 하, 아악!!”

눈물과 침 범벅이 된 샌즈의 얼굴을 두 손으로 꽉 붙들고 나를 향하게 한다. 꽉 감은 눈이 맘에 안 들어 허리를 좀 더 세게 움직이자, 한계에 다다랐는지 비명과 함께 샌즈가 눈을 번쩍 뜬다.

“후, 샌즈.... 샌즈...날, 하으, 나를, 봐.....”  
“으, 아으....ㅅ.....!” “나를, 나를 봐......!”

똑똑히 봐. 고개 돌리지도 눈 감지도 외면하지도 마. 나를 봐. 나를 보라고. 여기 내가 있어. 나만 봐. 그 작은 눈동자에 나를 채워 넣어. 그 작은 몸에 나를 새겨 넣어. 나를, 나를, 나를. 내 이름을, 내 존재를, 내 체취를, 내 체온을, 내 숨을, 나 자체를, 전부를, 나를.....!  
발끝부터 머리 정수리까지 짜르르하게 뭔가 타고 올라온다. 몸 구석구석 빠지지 않고 정전기나 폭죽이 탁탁 터지는 것 같다. 동시에 하반신이 꽉 차오르는 게 느껴졌다. 묵직한 게 갑갑하기 그지없다.  
신체의 모든 감각이 꼭대기까지 올라갔다고 생각한 순간, 탁 하고 힘이 풀리는 느낌과 함께 막대기에서 터진 것이 샌즈의 골반 안쪽을 채우고 흐르는 것이 느껴졌다. 몸이 부르르 떨리면서 움직임을 멈추자 샌즈의 몸도 우뚝 멈춘다.

“아, ..ㅅ....”

이젠 신음조차 토막토막 끊기며 샌즈가 완전히 풀린 얼굴을 옆으로 돌렸다. 샌즈의 두 눈은 완전히 풀려 반쯤 감겨있다. 보송보송했던 이불은 이미 샌즈와 내 땀과 침과 눈물 등으로 푹 젖어있다. 한여름 밤의 습한 아지랑이에 감겨 땀 맺힌 뼈가 미끌미끌하다.  
천천히 샌즈의 얼굴을 핥는다. 아무 맛도 나지 않는 희미한 맛에 입안의 짠맛이 섞인다. 그럼에도 샌즈는 손가락 하나 까딱하지 못한다. 샌즈의 더운 숨결에 목덜미와 가슴팍이 뜨거워진다.

“샌즈.”

샌즈의 머리 근처로 다가가 몇 글자를 속삭인다. 발음하는 것만으로도 토악질이 나올 것 같은, 그래도 샌즈만큼은 불러줬으면 하는 단어를.

“내 이름이야.”  
“―”  
“한 번만..... 말해줘.”

하지만 샌즈는 비명 하나 지르지 못하고 고개를 푹 숙이며 쓰러졌다. 지쳐버린 건지, 탈진한 건지 모르겠다. 뭐, 앞으로 들을 기회는 많으니까 상관없겠지.  
그 이후 샌즈의 몸을 수건으로 전부 닦아주고, 나도 가볍게 몸을 닦고, 샌즈에게 이불을 덮어준다. 그 다음 급격하게 몰려오는 피로감에 나도 옆에 누워 샌즈를 바라보다 머리를 쓰다듬어본다. 딱딱하면서도 약간 탄력감이 느껴지는, 인간의 뼈와 다르게 살아있는 생물의 것이란 느낌에 나도 모르게 탄식을 내뱉는다.

“샌즈. 있잖아, 나 어릴 적엔 꽃을 자주 꺾었어.”

어릴 적부터 꽃이라는 건 정말 아름답다고 생각했다. 그것이 화려한 장미든, 학교 담벼락에 핀 개나리든, 산이나 들에 핀 들꽃이든, 꽃집의 꽃이든. 그래서 꺾을 수 있는 건 전부 꺾어봤다. 아름다웠기에 내 손 안에 두고 싶었다.

“하지만, 어느 순간부턴 꽃을 꺾지 않았어.”

꺾어버리면 꽃들은 얼마 안 가 예외 없이 시들어버렸다. 손에 쥐었던 꽃이 시들어버린 걸 보고 몇 번이나 울었다. 꽃을 땅 위에 내려놓으면서, 그게 또 슬퍼서 울고 또 울었다.  
바라보면 손에 쥘 수 없다. 손에 넣어버리면 아름다움을 잃고 시들어버린다. 끝끝내 다가갈 수 없는 이상(理想)에 슬퍼했던 어린 시절이 아련하게 맴돈다.

“그런데 오늘, 오랜만에 꽃을 꺾은 것 같아.”

샌즈의 손을 조심스럽게 쥐어본다. 그리고 그 손을 내 이마에 갖다 댔다가, 손가락을 하나하나 쓰다듬는다.

“널, —해”

한 번도 해본 적 없는 말이라 일부러 뭉개서 발음한다. 그것조차 부끄러워 얼굴이 달아올랐지만.  
창밖은 여전히 깜깜하지만, 예전처럼 무섭진 않았다. 더는 이불에 스민 내 체온만으로 추위를 달래지 않아도 된다. 이젠 내 것이 아닌 누군가의 체온이 곁에 있다. 이 밤이 영원히 계속되면 좋겠다고 생각하며 눈을 감는다.

 

“아까 그 손님, 여기 단골이지?”  
“응. 몇 주 전부터 갑자기 와선 꽃을 잔뜩 사 가더라고. 어디에 쓰냐니까 부끄러운 듯 웃더라고.”  
“좋아하는 사람이라도 있나 보네.”  
“그러게. 받는 사람은 참 좋겠어.”  
“그런데 무슨 꽃이야?”  
“장미인데, 거의 검은색에 가까운 거.”  
“취향 특이하네. 그런데 검은 장미에 무슨 의미가 있더라?”  
“어, 그게.....”

 

 

“당신은 영원히 나의 것, 이었지?”


	3. Chapter 3

숨이 턱 막히고 나서야 내가 숨을 제대로 쉬지 않고 있단 걸 깨달을 수 있었다. 몸을 타고 흐르는 불쾌한 끈적임과 

헐떡이는 가슴이 거슬리기만 하다. 육체라는 건 왜 이렇게 거슬리고 불편한 걸까. 살은 왜 끈적거리고 머리카락은 왜 땀에 절어서 무거워질까.

 

“샌즈....”

 

샌즈는 뼈밖에 없으니까 이렇게 답답한 느낌 같은 거 없겠지. 나도 뼈다귀였으면 얼마나 좋았을까. 이렇게 답답하지도 않을 테고, 

무엇보다 이렇게까지 하면서 붙잡지 않았겠지.

탄식과 아쉬움이 섞인 한숨이 샌즈의 얼굴 위로 떨어진다. 숨결에 흔들릴 머리카락 같은 건 없지만, 고통과 피로감으로 풀렸던 눈이 

순간적으로 찌푸려지면서 내 숨이 닿았단 걸 확인할 수 있었다. 그 사실에 입꼬리가 올라가는 걸 멈출 수 없었다.

옷도 제대로 벗지 않아 찝찝함이 배로 느껴진다. 그렇지만 멈출 생각은 추호도 없다. 만약 누가 옆에서 옷이라도 벗으라고 타박한다면, 

단 몇 초라도 흐름이 끊어지면, 망설이지 않고 목을 졸라 말을 못 하게 만든 뒤 치워버리리라. 아. 괜한 생각 했다. 

여기에 나랑 샌즈 말고 다른 사람이 있을 리가.

내가 앞으로 몸을 움직이면 샌즈도 앞으로 밀리고 내가 뒤로 몸을 빼면 샌즈도 따라온다. 위태롭게 흔들리면서도 결코 멀어지지 않는다. 

박자가 멋들어지게 들어맞는 춤을 추는 기분이다. 내 손 아래 짓눌린 손목엔 힘이 조금도 들어가지 않고, 몇 번은 등골이 오싹할 정도로 

노려보던 눈도 완전히 풀려 눈물인지 땀인지 모를 것이 속절없이 흘러내린다.

 

“샌즈.”

 

남은 힘을 끌어모아 좀 더 격하게 움직이자 샌즈가 두 눈을 완전히 감아버렸다. 잡았던 손목을 놓고 옆으로 돌린 샌즈의 얼굴을 붙잡아 

정면으로 돌려놨지만, 눈을 뜨긴커녕 다문 조개처럼 입을 꽉 다물어버렸다. 헤실헤실 얼굴에서 떠날 날이 없던 웃음은 흔적조차 보이지 않았다.

 

“샌즈.”

 

괘씸하기도 하고 원하기도 해 눈가에 흐르는 것을 조심스럽게 핥는다. 짜르르-하고 매미의 울음소리처럼 격하게 흔들리는 것 같은 

감촉이 혀를 타고 올라온다. 두 손에 잡힌 얼굴이 흠칫하고 가늘게 떨리고 다문 입에서 가느다란 신음이 흘러나온다. 

혀에 달라붙는 맛과, 귀에 들러붙는 소리가, 행복해 죽겠다고 비명을 지르며 좀 더 원한다고 부채질한다.

얼굴을 가까이 끌어당겨 핥기 시작한다. 어린 아이가 침을 줄줄 흘리며 커다란 롤리팝을 핥는 것처럼, 품위도 겉치레도 참을성도 없이 

원하는 대로 내 마음대로 한다. 츄우우 하고 바람 삼키는 소리와 까끌까끌한 혀가 착 달라붙는 소리가 뒤엉켜 귀에 끈덕지게 달라붙는다. 

하지 말라는 듯 샌즈의 두 손이 내 가슴팍을 두들기지만 통 통 하고 가벼운 소리만이 흐른다. 샌즈의 땀과 눈물이 전부 내 입속으로 

사라지고 나서도 샌즈에게서 떨어질 수 없었다. 혓바닥을 타고 올라가는 짜릿함이 두개골 안쪽 깊숙한 곳까지 뒤흔든다.

얼마나 지났을까. 커튼 틈으로 새어 들어오는 햇살이 눈부시다. 핵폭탄이 터져 사방이 눈부시게 변하는 영화 속 장면처럼, 

샌즈의 얼굴 위에 떨어지는 빛이 점점 더 선명해지고 또렷해진다. 하얀색과 노란색뿐 아니라 빨간색과 주황색과 자주색이 덧칠되어간다. 

어지러워 잠시 샌즈의 얼굴을 멀찍이 떨어트렸지만 뒤숭숭하게 섞이는 색깔은 점점 더 많아질 뿐이었다. 하나같이 날 봐달라는 듯 

선명해지는 색깔에 샌즈의 하얀색 얼굴이 다채로운 색깔로 변한다.

통!! 순간 폭탄이라도 터진 줄 알아 분주하게 움직이던 하반신마저 움직임을 멈췄다. 통!! 소리는 귀 옆에서 폭죽이라도 터트린 듯 

크게 들렸지만, 무엇 하나 터지거나 폭발하거나 산산조각 나진 않았다. 그게 무엇인가 고개를 돌렸다가 싱크대에서 떨어지는 

물 한 방울을 발견할 수 있었다. 위태롭게 꼭지에 매달렸다가 허공에 동그란 모양으로 잠시 정지했다가 아래로 추락한 순간, 

통!! 하고 커다란 소리가 울린다.

 

“샌즈......”

 

내 입에서 나온 목소리인데 강당 저 먼 곳에서 말하는 것처럼 아득하게 들린다. 샌즈. 샌즈. 불안감에 몇 번이나 말한다. 

그런데도 잘 들리지 않는다. 그렇게 일곱 번 정도 더 샌즈의 이름을 불렀을 때, 갑자기 뺨에 딱딱하고 메마른 것이 빠른 속도로 부딪힌다. 

뭔가 싶어 아래를 내려다보니 힘겹게 숨을 몰아쉬는 샌즈가 뭐라 말하고 있다.

 

“뭐라고?”

 

샌즈의 목소리가 들리지 않는다. 몇 번이나 뭐냐고 물어도 우우웅 하고 냉장고 돌아가는 것 같은 소리가 귀에 가득 차 빠지지 않는다. 

청각을 버리고 시각을 이용해 샌즈의 말을 들었다. 천천히 움직이는 입은 이렇게 말하고 있었다.

 

‘왜 소리를 질러.’

 

입을 다물자 샌즈도 더 이상 입을 움직이지 않았다. 기묘한 위화감을 지우기 위해, 불안감을 비추지 않기 위해 

부지런히 허리를 움직이기 시작한다. 하늘 위까지 도달할 것 같았던 쾌감은 순식간에 죽어버리고 하반신이 습하고 찝찝해 

닦아버리고 싶단 생각이 간절했다. 싫어하는 맛 사탕을 집은 것 같은 기분이 발목을 타고 손목을 타고 기분 나쁘게 올라온다. 

먹기는 싫지만 남을 주기도 싫어 마지못해 손에 쥐고 있는 기분이-

 

 

“ ”

 

 

움직임을 멈췄다. 샌즈를 내려다봤다. 샌즈는 입을 꽉 다물고 있는 상태였다. 샌즈? 하고 불렀으나 샌즈는 입을 다문 채 시선을 돌렸다.

 

 

“ ”

 

 

내 이름.

내 이름.

샌즈에게 불러달라고 했지만 한 번도 듣지 못한 이름.

아무도 제대로 불러주지 않는 이름.

선물해준 사람들조차 제대로 불러주지 않았던 이름.

발음하는 거로도, 생각하는 거로도, 듣는 것만으로도 토가 나올 것 같은 이름.

세상 모두가 불러주지 않아도 샌즈만큼은 불러줬으면 했던 이름.

 

그 이름이, 그게, 그 단어가, 몇 글자가, 울림이, 소리가, 고유명사가,

 

애정도 뭐도 없는 감정으로 조롱하는 느낌으로 비웃는 감정으로 느낌도 없이 바코드의 숫자를 읽는 감각으로 

듣기 싫은 사람들의 목소리로 이 세상에 없는 사람의 목소리로 연락이 끊긴 사람들의 목소리로 듣기 싫은 사람들의 목소리로 

지금 듣고 싶지 않은 목소리로 영원히 사라졌으면 좋겠는 목소리로 떠올리는 것만으로도 토가 나올 목소리로 

그만하라고 소리치며 발음하는 혀를 칼로 잘라내고 싶은 충동을 느끼는 목소리로 

말하지 말라고 목을 졸라버리고 싶은 욕구를 부르는 목소리로

왜 샌즈의 목소리가 아니라 샌즈가 불러주는 게 아니라 샌즈가 발음해주는 게 아니라 샌즈의 입에서 나오는 것이 아니라 

샌즈의 목에서 가슴에서 튀어나오는 게 아니라 내 귀에서 내 귀 안쪽에서 그것보다 좀 더 안쪽의 깊숙한 곳에서 파기 위해 

귀에 손을 집어넣으면 물컹하고 기분 나쁘게 잡힐 것 같은 덩어리에서 흘러나와서 들려서 울려서 메아리쳐서

 

“ 아 ”

 

샌즈의 얼굴 위로, 얼굴 옆으로, 입가 옆에, 눈가 부근에 붉은 꽃이 점점이 피어난다. 후덥지근한 더위를 가로지르고 

손에 겨우 넣었던 붉은 꽃처럼, 지금의 우리를 연결해주는 붉은 색처럼 선명한 꽃이 하나둘 하나둘 피어난다. 

새롭게 떨어진 붉은 씨앗이 하얀색 얼굴에 닿는 순간 화려하게 퍼지며 피어난다.

 

“ !!!”

 

붉은 꽃 사이로 샌즈의 경악한 얼굴이 가까워지고, 가까워졌다 싶은 순간 내 몸이 뒤로 기울면서 샌즈가 내 품을 빠져나간다. 

그러나 겨우 나한테 빠져나왔나 싶더니 비틀거리며 그대로 내 품에 엎어지고 만다. 가쁘게 헐떡이는 몸이 내 가슴팍에서 오르락내리락 들썩인다.

 

“미친.... 이 미친 새끼가.......!!”

 

이름보다 더 반가운 호칭이 들렸다 생각한 순간, 귀 부근이 너무 따갑고 축축해 나도 모르게 손을 가져다댔다. 

땀이라고 하기엔 너무 끈적거리고 비릿한 냄새가 선명한 게 손에 묻어나오고, 뭔가 반짝거리는 게 계속 날아다니는 눈에 

선명한 붉은 색이 포착된 순간

 

“아, 아아아아아아아아아아악!!!!!” 

 

인지하지 못한 고통이 한꺼번에 몰려온다. 아프다. 다시 한번 귀를 만지자, 물컹한 덩어리가 미처 연결고리가 끊어지지 못한 채 

덜렁거리는 게 느껴진다. 귀를 뚫을 공간조차 남지 않을 만큼 뜯겨져 나갔으니 평생 귀걸이는 무리겠지, 라는 농담이 떠올랐지만 

웃지도 못하고 비명만 튀어나온다.

아프다. 너무 아팠다. 눈물이 절로 흘러내릴 정도의 아픔이었다. 제 손으로 제 살을 쥐어뜯는다는 건 상상도 못 해봤는데. 

그 아픔 사이로 손바닥과 이불과 샌즈의 얼굴에 피어난 붉은 꽃과 비릿한 내음이 선명하게 시야를 자극했다. 

서서히 공기에 노출되면서 까맣게 산화되어가는 붉은색이 어지럽기만 하다.

샌즈는 말이 없다. 여전히 내 이름을 부르지도 않고, 욕을 하며 질타하지도 않고 내 품에서 서서히 의식을 잃어간다. 

나는 계속해서 붉은 꽃을 개화시키는 귀를 부여잡고 서서히 저물어가는 노을빛을 바라봤다. 아픔이 멈추지 않는다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3챕터 another


End file.
